Safety
by TheFirstAvenger21
Summary: Gwen is engaged, but has been trying to hide feelings for a certain immortal Time Agent. A very drunk and angry Rhys is suspicious and does some things he isn't proud of, and Gwen is looking for comfort. As Jack struggles with his own inner turmoil, one thing is abundantly clear to him: He would do anything to protect Gwen Cooper.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm new to this and this is my first ever fanfic and first ever big piece of published writing, so I would appreciate some reviews with some good feedback (please be nice?). Anyway, this is only the first chapter, with many more to come. It will be pretty long, but I'm aiming for one chapter a week if not more. Hope you like it!**

They drove in complete silence, broken only by the sound of Jack occasionally asking Tosh for directions through his comm. The air between them was thick with the weight of the past few days. Gwen glanced over at her boss, watching him stare at the road with that concentrated, stoic, expression and those bright blue eyes that were so much older than his face. On the surface nothing seemed to be different, but she could tell there was something wrong beneath.

This was the first time she had actually been alone with him in four days. Four days since she said the words that she could never turn back from: _That's an engagement ring, that is. Rhys asked while you were away_. She could still see the shocked expression on Jack's face when he felt the ring on her finger. The raw pain she saw in his eyes in that one moment would be forever etched into her brain, and it twisted her heart to think about it. Though he tried so hard to hide it, there was one thing Gwen could not deny. She had hurt Jack, cut him right down to the bone, and she would never be able to forgive herself.

_Oh, maybe you're just imagining it_, Gwen told herself. _There was plenty of time for Jack to make a move if he really liked you as much as you think he does._ But even as she thought it another voice reminded her of all the times that Jack had saved her, broken rules for her, sacrificed his own needs time and time again to protect her. Yes, she loved Rhys, and she never wanted to hurt him, but part of her always knew that there was something between her and Jack, something that would only stay dormant for so long. She found herself thinking more and more that Jack would be better for her than Rhys; at least she would be able to talk about work freely with him. She also started imagining more and more how it would feel to be in Jack's arms, with his lips on hers, only to try and stomp the thoughts out a minute later. _She was really starting to envy Ianto_, she thought to herself wryly, even though he and Jack had split two days before. The thought made her lips twitch into a subtle grin.

* * *

Jack stared resolutely at the road, trying his best not to look at Gwen, which proved to be quite difficult because normally he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Ever since he found out about the engagement all he felt was unbelievable pain when he looked her in the eye, pain at the idea of her being with someone else. The image of Rhys in his thoughts alone was enough to almost cause him to run off the road. "Tosh, how much further?" he asked, breaking the silence.

Gwen looked up at him. _God she's gorgeous_, Jack thought. What he wouldn't give to bridge the short distance between them and press his lips to hers. Then came the familiar pang in his gut when he thought about his hand on hers, feeling the cold metal band around her finger that may as well have been a force field. "Nearly there, Jack. Just two blocks up the road," the crackling voice of his teammate spoke into his ear. He didn't even know what the hell they were looking for, and he wasn't particularly happy that Gwen was with him. _If she got hurt…_ He shuddered slightly at the thought. When he glanced over at her and saw the way her hair blew through the breeze, those thoughts all faded away. He wasn't going to lose her. He couldn't. She meant way too much to him for that.

* * *

Gwen stepped out of the SUV and looked into a suspiciously dark alley. She watched Jack get out on the driver's side, pistol in hand, and couldn't help thinking that he looked particularly gorgeous today. She was silently cursing herself when he held out his arm and said, in a voice that sounded like it came from a cheesy movie, "Would you care to accompany me on an alien hunt into this rather appealing alley Miss Cooper?" He smiled that smile that only Jack had, and she felt butterflies flutter somewhere deep in her stomach. Gwen could see there was something brewing behind his eyes, something she didn't quite understand, but she smiled and playfully took his arm. She tried to ignore the way her skin tingled, and drew her gun with her other hand. "It would be my pleasure Captain," she said, laughing.

* * *

Rhys sat by the window of his favorite bar, thinking he should probably have stopped after his fifth beer. He stared at his full pint, his thoughts drifting to his fianceé. God only knows when he spoke to her last. She was so busy with special ops and Jack bloody Harkness that he rarely even saw her anymore. He loved her, but damned if he was going to get married to a woman he rarely spoke to more than once a day! Maybe this was just the alcohol talking, he thought to himself. After all, Gwen still came home to him. _That's what you think,_ the voice in his head whispered. _She could be off doing God knows what with God knows who and you wouldn't even know._

He returned to staring out the window while feeling the familiar warmth as the drunken buzz really hit him. Movement caught his eye, and his eyes widened as he saw the very subject of his previous thoughts. There was Gwen, his Gwen, walking into the alley across the road, holding onto the arm of some bloke in what looked like a World War II jacket. With a jolt he realized _that was Mr. Big shot Hero Harkness himself_, walking into an alley on the arm of _his_ fianceé. Feeling a growing anger boil within him, he watched them disappear into the dark, only to emerge a few minutes later with their clothes disheveled and Gwen's hair a complete mess.

Rhys' drunken mind struggled to process what he just saw. At first he stopped and attempted to sift through the alcohol-induced haze, but after seeing Gwen blush at Jack's retreating form, he could put two and two together. _Gwen had shagged her boss. She had cheated on him._ Whatever sliver of rational thought he had left tried to tell him that maybe he shouldn't jump to conclusions and that he should just talk to Gwen about it, but that part was quickly overcome by the tidal wave of rage and jealous fury. He looked out the window again, only to find a large van blocking his view of her. He turned away and ordered another drink. He would confront her when she got home, and he was going to put an end to her "special ops" escapades.

**Hope that was a good opening! Next chapter will be up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, this chapter is a tad shorter and not as good as the first; I wrote most of it at 1am. Thanks to for my first review ever and I would really appreciate many many more! The next chapter won't be up for a little while, probably Tuesday or Wednesday.**

**Also, I forgot to put the disclaimer in the last chapter: All the characters and the universe is the property of the BBC**

**Thanks so much to everyone who's actually reading this story, and review pretty please! All criticism is appreciated **

Back at the Hub, Jack handed Ianto the subdued Weevil. Looking at his boss, Ianto thought he could see a sunken look about him, as if he was battling something within himself. It was something he had been noticing for a few days now, and he couldn't figure out why. It wasn't until he saw Jack sneak an ever-so-subtle glance at Gwen and saw his expression when he did so that he understood why. _He's in love with her, _he realized. _Oh God… the wedding. I can't imagine what he's going through._ Casting a concerned glance back at Jack, Ianto made his way down to the vault. _It's none of my business anyway,_ he thought to himself. He just hoped Jack was okay.

"I should be getting home. Rhys will be wondering where I am." Gwen looked up at her boss, trying to ignore the overwhelming desire to stay. She pictured her smiling fiancée in her head, trying to distract herself from Jack's ripped shirt and the sexy-looking patch of skin beneath. _No, _she thought. _You're getting married Gwen Cooper. He's out of bounds._ Another, very different part of her pictured what her Captain would look like with the rest of his skin showing. _Stop. _"See you tomorrow."

"Give Rhys my love," Jack said, trying not to think about something else she might give him later. The thought alone was enough to make him want to retire to his office with enough alcohol to get him remotely close to drunk. "Toshiko, keep an eye on the Rift monitor. See if you can pick up on any more Weevil sightings."

"Actually, one came through when you were out," Tosh replied. "About 3 miles from here."

"Great, I'll get on it. Don't wait up for me kids," he said with his familiar Jack smirk. He walked out of the Hub before anyone could stop him, which wasn't unusual for him, Tosh noted. Sometimes there was no telling what went on in her boss' head.

Gwen unlocked her flat and stepped inside. She had no idea what time it was, she just hoped that Rhys would be asleep. Looking into the kitchen, though, she could see him standing with his back to her. "Hey you," she said, trying to think of anything but Jack. He turned around, and Gwen could tell immediately that he had been drinking. Not by the beer in his hand, but by the bloodshot eyes and the hateful expression on his face. The murderous look in his eye sent a hill down her spine, and part of her wanted to run out of the flat and never come back.

"What the hell do you think of me Gwen?" Rhys said, the venom in his voice scaring her deeply. "Do you think I'm a fucking idiot? The dumbass fiancée that sits at home waiting for you to come home from your little escapades with your bloody boss?!"

"What are you talking about, Rhys?" How could he possibly know that she had been out with Jack?

"Don't play stupid with me, Gwen. I saw you and Jack bloody Harkness in that alley. I know what you did. YOU SHAGGED HIM DIDN'T YOU!" He screamed suddenly, walking over to stand inches away from her. She could almost taste the alcohol on his breath. "DON'T BLOODY LIE TO ME GWEN COOPER! I SAW YOU!"

Gwen had no idea how he knew that she went into the alley with Jack, but she didn't care. All she cared about was the fact that he was obviously extremely drunk and extremely angry, two things which make a very bad combination. She had no idea what came over her, but suddenly she went from Gwen Cooper, Torchwood officer that battled aliens on an hourly basis, to Gwen Cooper, timid woman cowering in fear of her drunken fiancée. All she could do was stand there, truly scared for the first time since… she didn't even remember when. _Since Amaddon_, she realized with a jolt. _When Jack almost didn't come back._ "I… I… I don't know what you're talking about, Rhys," she stuttered. "We were working. Nothing happened." What was happening to her? She never stuttered.

"STOP LYING TO ME! I know there's something between you two! There always has been! We can't even do anything together anymore because it's always about Jack fucking Harkness! I know you're shagging him, Gwen! Don't deny it! Be fucking honest with me!" Rhys was getting angrier by the minute, and Gwen swore she could see him swaying. With a jolt, she realized that she was shaking. She was downright terrified, and right now all she wanted was to be in the arms of one grinning Captain in a World War II jacket. "I love you, Rhys…" Gwen said in a small voice. "Nothing happened."

The slap rang out across the flat, Gwen holding her face as if she couldn't believe what just happened. And she couldn't. She couldn't believe that Rhys, kind-hearted, loving Rhys, would ever lay a hand on her. She backed up hesitantly, trying to make her way to the door. Rhys grabbed her arm, and when she struggled, she threw her onto the settee. In that moment, the adrenaline rush gave Gwen her mobility back, and she made a break for the door, grabbing her jacket and purse on the way out. Rhys made another grab for her, but came up empty handed as Gwen left him holding nothing but her coat. She ran outside, bolting for her car and getting soaked from the pouring rain along the way. Her hands were shaking as she climbed into her Saab and drove away in a hurry. Still shaking from both cold and fear, she looked back to see Rhys standing outside in the rain, the same murderous expression on his face. She fought the sobs as hard as she could, not knowing where she was going but knowing that there was really only one place she could go. One person she could go to. All she could think about was Jack's face, and the familiar, safe environment of the Hub.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, so I finished this chapter a lot earlier than I expected. Hope you like it!**

**Oh, and for those who have been asking about Ianto. I love Jack and Ianto just as much as I love Jack and Gwen, and I"m actually planning on writing a Janto fic (maybe 2) right after this one finishes. I just wrote this one first because the idea popped into my head first, but believe me I love both pairings equally. This fic is actually almost over, so the Janto one will come soon don't worry**

**Anyway. reviews are very much appreciated, as always! The next chapter may be uploaded by Friday, but if not then it won't be uploaded for a couple of weeks because I am going out of the country without internet access. THe next chapter is probably the last, but there may be one more after. I'm not sure yet. Anyway, hope you enjoy it!**

Jack threw the Weevil in the vault. It had completely destroyed his shirt, but it wasn't like he didn't have dozens more. The deep cuts its claws left on his body had already healed, and as he walked up to his office to change, he let his mind wander to Gwen and her fiancée. _What were they doing right now?_ He grimaced as he pictured Gwen, _his_ Gwen, lying in the arms of a man who didn't deserve her. He felt the familiar ache that he had grown so accustomed to bearing. It wasn't heartbreak, no, it was deeper than that. There were no words to describe how Jack felt; it gnawed at his core, threatened to topple his resolve altogether. He felt completely and utterly alone, the lonely Time Agent doomed to walk the universe for eternity with no one by his side.

Gwen walked into the Hub soaking wet, shivering, and trying to fight the tears that were seconds away from spilling over. She felt utterly betrayed, both at Rhys for what he did and at her own body for deserting her when she truly needed it. All she wanted to do was curl up against the man she loved, a man that would never in a million years try to harm her in any way. But she was alone, with no one to protect her. She would have to deal with this on her own, and that thought alone broke her self-control. She collapsed onto the sofa. The tears spilled over and she put her head in her hands.

"Gwen?" He had heard the cog door open, wondering which of his team decided to come back to work this late. When he went to look, he realized with a chill it was Gwen, the one person he hadn't been alone in the same room with since she told him about the engagement. But when she looked up at him, his heart stopped when he saw the tears streaming down her face and the shivers racking her whole body. He stopped thinking about his own pain, his own heart, and in that instant was overwhelmed by an intense desire to protect her. Nothing else existed besides the fact that Gwen was in pain, and he was determined to find out why and stop it.

In an instant he was on the sofa next to her, wrapping his arms possessively around her in a way that told Gwen she was safe. She leaned into him, pressing her head into his shoulder and trying to squeeze as close as she could. Her arms locked around his waist, probably making it hard for him to breathe, but she didn't care. All she knew was that Jack was holding her and she had never felt safer in all her life than she did in this moment. There was no Rhys or Torchwood, only Jack's heart beating against her own. She let the tears fall freely, baring her true emotions for the first time in a long while.

"Shh, shh Gwen, I'm here, you're safe." Jack rested his head on top of hers, cradling her against his chest. She could feel her trembling, and his shirt was starting to become damp where her head lay against him. He rubbed her back in circles and continue to murmur soothing words of encouragement. "I've got you, you're safe. I'm here, I'm right here." He had no idea how long they sat together, her clinging onto him like her life depended on it, and him holding her tightly, trying to comfort her in any way he knew how. It tore at his heart to see her like this, and he made a promise to any and all deities that existed that whoever had hurt Gwen would beg for death by the time he got through with them.

Eventually the shaking stopped and Gwen was able to calm down enough to stop crying. Jack pulled back from her, wiping the tears from her face and just looking at her with those eyes that could make her melt. "Tell me what happened," Jack said softly, making her breath catch in her throat. There was such tenderness and love in his voice, and she could see his emotions so clearly in his eyes. Pain, fear, and anger even, but most of all love. Love for her, and that alone gave Gwen the strength to speak. She snuggled into his embrace again, nuzzling his neck and inhaling his irresistible scent that was so uniquely Jack.

"Rhys… I don't know how, but he saw us go into the alley today and come back out looking all ragged. He thought we shagged, and he went crazy. I've never seen him that drunk before. He started shouting at me, saying awful things, and… and…" she stuttered as a wave of fresh tears trailed down her face. "He hit me. He was just so angry…" Another wave of sobs overcame her and she wrapped her arms tightly around Jack again.

"Shh, it's okay. You're safe. He can't get to you here. I won't let him." Jack tightened his arms around Gwen, vowing that nothing would ever happen to her again as long as he lived. Words couldn't describe the cold, icy fury that coursed through him. How dare Rhys, the idiotic, stupid, mortal, lay a hand on Gwen. He had never wanted to kill anyone so badly. No, strike that. He wanted Rhys to know a fate worse than death. Much, much worse. His hatred for Rhys was outmatched only by his love and concern for Gwen. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, and continued to stroke her hair and rub her back.

"Oh Jack, I was such an idiot! I froze! He hit me and I couldn't even move! All my police training, my Torchwood training, gone! I fight aliens on a daily basis, and I couldn't even defend myself against my own fiancée!"

"Shh, Gwen stop thinking like that. Everyone freezes up sometimes. We're only human. It happens to the best of us." Jack pulled back to look into those gorgeous eyes that he loved so very much. "He is never going to touch you ever again. I promise." Gwen smiled ever so slightly, but he could still sense the fear emanating from her. "I would die before I let something happen to you. And seeing as I can't die, I would say that's good news for you." He grinned, trying to take away that haunted look from her eyes. It was a look that he himself had often worn, and he hated to see pain on her face.

Gwen smiled a genuine smile for the first time that night. Her heart fluttered when he said those words, and she dared to hope that he cared about her as much as she thought he did. "Come on." Jack stood up slowly, pulling her with him. "I'm not letting you out of my sight tonight." He led her into his office, and then into a space that she had never seen before, one that she knew to be where he slept. "You're staying with me."


	4. Chapter 4

**okay, so I know most of you will probably hate this chapter. I decided to cut the story short because I was having major writers block, and I also wanted to leave the story a bit more open at the end. I also have a gazillion new ideas for fics that I want to write, so I wanted to finish this one before anything else got started. The fics I'm planning on writing next are all Janto fics, which is fast becoming my favorite pairing. So, I hope you guys won't hate me so much after this story, and will give me achance to write better fics :P**

**anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed my first ever fic, and for those who complained about a lack of Ianto in this one, don't you worry because there will be PLENTY of sweet, sappy and angsty Janto fics to come. Possibly within the next few days :P**

**oh, and sorry I took so long to update this, I've been out of the country for the past week and a half and I've been very busy. Anyway, hope you enjoy, and try not to be too harsh if I disappointed you :) **

Gwen let Jack lead her downstairs to the little bunker where she knew he slept. Part of her couldn't believe this happening. She wanted to block out the memory of the past couple hours, wanted nothing more than to go home and curl up in Rhys' arms. But, with a mixture of fury and fear, she knew that it wasn't possible. She would never again share a bed with Rhys; she wanted nothing to do with him anymore. _How dare he! How dare he accuse me of such things! And he thinks I'm going to bloody love him after hitting me like that?_ She closed her eyes and tried to block out the anger. With a jolt, she realized she was standing at the foot of Jack's bed, and the captain was rummaging around in a cabinet in front of her.

Jack pulled out a pair of old pyjamas, thankful that they were still there after all this time. "Here, you can borrow these, and before you say something, I will behave myself. For now." He grinned from ear to ear, hoping to conceal how nervous he really was. He had wanted Gwen in his bed for so long, but this was not exactly the circumstances he had hoped for.

"Thanks, Jack. Really." Gwen couldn't think straight. Here was Jack, offering to let her sleep in his bed with him. It would have been a perfect night, except for the argument with her fiancée. She got changed hurriedly and returned to find Jack lying on top of the bed. He had shed his shirt and was clad only in a pair of old sweats. Gwen flushed, thinking he was the sexiest thing she had ever seen. Before he caught her staring at his amazingly toned body, she sat down on the mattress next to him and lay back.

"Least I could do," he said, his voice thick with tiredness. "There was no way I was letting you out of my sight after what happened." She looked over at him, needing to see his expression. The anger on his face was very clear, and it touched her that he felt so protective of her. She was overwhelmed with a momentary burst of affection for the man next to her. She would always look to him, wanting him to pick up the pieces when she needed it. But, she realized, that was all that she needed. Someone who truly understood the things she dealt with every day and felt comfortable talking about them. Someone who would never be jealous or clingy, and would give her space when she needed it. Jack could read her like a book, and she realized that was why she loved him. She smiled softly to herself, daring to let herself drift into a light, uneasy sleep.

Sometime later, Gwen awoke, eyelids crusty with sleep, to find herself curled against something warm. At first she thought it was Rhys, but as the memories of the previous night returned, she looked over and with a thrill realized it was Jack that she had somehow snuggled against in the night. Her head was resting comfortably on his chest, and he had one arm wrapped around her protectively. His eyes were closed, but she doubted he was really asleep. Jack didn't sleep much, he had told her once before. She felt good, like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders, and she moved to wrap her arms firmly around Jack's waist.

"Morning." She felt Jack plant a kiss on her forehead, and tried to ignore the shiver that went through her when he did it. "Sleep okay?"

"Like a baby," Gwen said, looking up at him. Jack smiled, and Gwen could see care and concern in his eyes. She found that she couldn't look away from him, from his eyes that had the ability to capture her gaze and hold it for as little or as long as he desired. But she looked away as reality began to seep back into her thoughts. "Oh, Jack, what am I going to do? I have to break up with Rhys, I'll have to start looking for a flat, explain to everyone what happened… Oh God, this is going to be hell."

"Shhh," Jack soothed, planting another kiss on her forehead. "You're welcome to stay here for as long as you like. And Rhys doesn't deserve you." He leaned his head down so his face was inches from hers, and Gwen wanted nothing more than to close the distance between them and press her mouth firmly against his. But she sensed he had more to say.

"You are a smart, strong, beautiful woman, Gwen. Any man who lays a hand on you is a fool, and he will have me to answer to. I promise you that. I will always be here to protect you, and I will always take care of you whenever you need me. I promise." He smiled, his perfect face only inches from her own. She could feel his breath tickle her face, and her heart swelled with emotion at his words. Without thinking she leaned forward and brushed her lips against his, gentle at first but quickly growing more passionate as his arms wrapped more tightly around her. She melted into the kiss, feeling her brain go numb as she lost herself in Jack. She had never felt like this with anyone, especially not Rhys. She pushed all of her memories aside as she let Jack take her places she had never been before. She didn't think about last night, or tomorrow, or the next day. All she thought about was Jack and how he made her feel. This was something new, something that made her skin simmer and her blood boil. And she never wanted to let it go.


End file.
